Lilly Lupin
by DauntlessPiper
Summary: (Read in British accent if you wish) Lilly Lupin is the little sister of Remus Lupin, who she never met. She lives with the Potters and her nephew, Teddy. What will happen when a new villain is discovered, and she is caught in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1: Lilly Lupin the Orphan

**Here is updated version, there is a character I forgot to put in before. Also, thank you for the review, and I read through it again, I completely see what you mean. So, Ginny Weasley is married to Harry Potter, they have three children, James, Albus, and Lily, in that order. Theodore (Teddy) Lupin is Remus Lupin's son, making Lilly Lupin his aunt. Hope that clears everything up, thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter one: Lilly Lupin the orphan

RIIIIINNGGG. The alarm clock was going off. Lilly Lupin sprang out of bed and ran to the calendar. Today was the beginning of the hog warts school year! It was her first year, and all she could think about was getting there. James had told her all about it, though he wasn't very trustworthy. Ginny told her a completely different story of what Hogwarts was like. She was hoping to be in ravenclaw, and James had told her and all the little ones they were going to be eaten or something or other. "James, Lilly, do you have your trunks and owls?" "Yes mom," and "Yes Ginny," rang out as the children climbed down the stairs. They clambered outside with their trunks, and stuck them inside the car, which was magically expanded inside. After Lilly had put her trunk and owl in the car she came back out to Ginny "PLEASE can I not sit next to James?" She pleaded. She smiled. "You can sit next to Albus and Lily." There was another Lily in the family, but she was a Potter. Lilly Lupin was adopted, or at least taken care of, by the Potters. She actually liked the other Lily, so she smiled and happily got into the car next to Albus and Lily. Lily Potter was much younger than Lilly Lupin. Harry climbed in after Ginny and grinned. "Don't make too much trouble!" Harry said with mock seriousness. The children giggled and the car started off towards kings cross, the train station. They all chatted merrily on the way, and quickly came to the station. Everyone got trolleys for their trunks, and ran inside. The two Lillys and Ginny went through the barrier first, bursting onto the bustling platform 9 3/4. The gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express was puffing in front of them. Harry came through the barrier with James and Teddy, Albus following. Teddy was Lilly's nephew, though he felt like a brother. They were from the same family which neither knew very much about. They looked around, and finally found Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were best friends, as well as Ginny and Ron were siblings with their trademark bright red Weasley hair. Ron and Hermiones children (Rose and Hugo) had that hair too. They were a year older than Lily potter, and not yet ready to go to hogwarts. "I so wish I could go.." Said rose wistfully. "It's ok, it's only a few years rose." Said Lilly, "before you know it, you will be climbing on to that scarlet train too!" "...ok." Said rose, a little happier. James began teasing her right away. "Would you stop for one second!" Lilly yelled. "James," Harry said with a stern look. He quieted right away. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry started talking and the kids were telling each other which houses they wanted to be in. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor when I go" said Teddy. "I want to be in Ravenclaw." Said Lilly. Rose jumped up and said "Me too!" Then the whistle blew that they were supposed to get on the train. They grabbed their trunks and owls and shouted goodbyes as they stepped on the train. James immediately took off for his friends, and Lilly went and looked for an empty compartment. When she found one, she walked inside and put her trunk and owl up on the shelf. She had just gotten her owl, a tawny owl that she hadn't named yet. She looked up and thought about it. She thought about Hermione, for she looked up to her. Deciding to name it Hermione, she stood up and another little girl with jet black hair came to the door. "Can I sit here?" She asked. "Uh, sure." Said Lilly shyly. The girl came in and put her trunk on the rack. "What's your name?" She asked. "Lilly Lupin. Whats yours?" "Phoenix Langston." she smiled and Lilly smiled back. It felt good to have a friend. "Wait, don't you live with the potters?" Phoenix asked. Lilly, not expecting this, said "why?" "because that would be so cool!" And Lilly, feeling a bit better, said "oh, yes, I do. It's pretty fun, but James is a nightmare. He will probably come down here soon yelling I'm going to be in slytherin." "Oh dear, I hope not," Said Phoenix, "you seem pretty nice to be in Slytherin." "I want to be in ravenclaw." "Me too!" Said Phoenix, and they grinned at each other.

* * *

**This is my first story. I hope you like it! I will be updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays, starting this Thursday. Thanks for reading!**

**-Piper**


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix Langston and Hogwarts

**Wow 12 views already! Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy :)**

**-Piper**

* * *

Chapter two: Phoenix Langston and Hogwarts

They chatted along the way to hogwarts, becoming fast friends. James interrupted on the way once or twice, but the prefects patrolling the train always stopped his teasing. When they finally arrived, Phoenix and Lilly were shaking with excitement. They heard Hagrid's call and they ran to him. "Hagrid!" Called Lilly as they ran. He grinned and winked at them. They got in the canoes, it was a lovely night. The stars reflection sparkled in the lake as they crossed its watery shores. Lilly was gazing all around. "I never want to forget this moment," said Lilly to Phoenix. They walked inside the gates and into the hall, where professor McGonagall stood with the sorting hat and a stool. She called off names one by one, and after "Mcorlan, Felix," was sorted into hufflepuff, the time came. "Lupin, Lilly," she called, loud and clear. Heart pounding, Lilly walked up solemnly to the stool, and the hat was placed one her head, where it sank over her eyes. "Mmm... Nice... Oh, intelligence, creativity..." She kept thinking "not Slytherin, not Slytherin PLEASE not Slytherin..." "No, my dear, you are definitely RAVENCLAW!" The hat called. Lilly jumped up, grinning, and skipped over to the ravenclaw table. She turned around to see Phoenix getting sorted. After "Langston, Phoenix," rang across the hall, she ran over and sat down. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted after a while. Lilly turned over to the Gryffindor table and smirked at James, who was apparently having an intense talk with his friends at the time. Phoenix skipped over and sat next to Lilly, while all the ravenclaws were cheering. "Im so excited!" She said. McGonagall went up and made her speech, about how she hoped everyone to have a good year and hopefully a quiet one (she looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table) and enjoy the feast. The food appeared on the golden dishes in the hall and everyone started eating immediately. Amazing puddings and pumpkin juice were being eaten all over the place, then, as everyone's stomachs filled up, they got up to go to their dormitories. The ravenclaw prefects led all the first years to the cozy ravenclaw tower. "Now everyone! To get inside, you must answer a logical question." Said a prefect. "Where do people go when they die?" Said the doorknob. "We don't know, or we would be there." "Good answer," said the doorknob as the door opened into the common room. Arching windows along the walls which were hung with blue and bronze silks; they had a spectacular view of the mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were mirrored in the blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall white statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Lilly and Phoenix's eyes sparkled like the stars on the ceiling. Everyone was exhausted, so they went through a door next to the statue up to the dormitories. "Boys, remember, there's an enchantment on the girls dormitories, so don't even try to sneak in." All the girls giggled. They went through the door with some of the other first year girl ravenclaws, and inside the walls were blue with windows, and there were six four-poster beds in a semi-circle with hangings to cover the sides. They all walked in and saw their trunks at the foot of each bed. Lilly and Phoenix's beds were right next to each other, and Hermione the owl was at the foot of Lilly's bed in her cage, twittering away. They walked to each of their beds, changed, and got under the covers. They all talked for a while, and the other girls introduced themselves. Star willowwood, Alicia Karelia, Pahali patil, and Minny Weasley. Lilly already knew Minny, she was her friend at the Potters house and the other Lily's cousin. They talked deep into the night, until they were too tired to twitter any longer.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Occurance

The next morning, they got their class schedules. Transfiguration with Hufflepuff was first. Then, Potions (Hufflepuff), Herbology (Gryffindor), Charms (Slytherin), History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff). The teacher hadn't been introduced yet. Everyone was wondering who it was going to be, since every year there was a new one. They all were whispering when he came in. Everyone stared. He could have been a dog rather than human he was so ugly and scarred. He walked with a cane and looked ancient with sunken eyes and wispy grayish hair. "Arright everyone." He said in an incredibly raspy voice. He wrote his name on the blackboard (he had surprisingly good handwriting). "'Thatcher Gregohiv.' That's my name. Now everyone don' call me professer er an'ting like that. Call me plain ol' Gregohiv." Everyone nodded solemnly. He started to smile, which actually improved his doggish face. "I know I'm quite a sight, but looks are deceiving. A' least they can be," He added. He started the class. It was actually pretty interesting, learning about some dark creatures and how to avoid them. The day went quickly, and by the end they were fascinated by all the information they had gained. Transfiguration was especially interesting, because McGonagall started out as a cat on her desk. No one knew it was her, but James had hinted that there was an animagus in the school. She had leaped off her desk and transformed as she landed. "That was amazing!" Said Phoenix to Lilly after transfiguration had ended. "I want to be an animagus someday," at this, Lilly laughed "Only powerful wizards and witches can do it. Plus, I heard in takes months, or even years to become one!" "I still want to," said Phoenix grumpily. The weeks flew by, and they were having so much fun. One day, as they were practicing wingardium leviosa, a Slytherin girl came wandering by. "What's your name? Lilly isn't it? Did you know that harry potter's parents were named James and Lilly? " she smirked and Lilly blushed "Leave her alone," said Phoenix with an angry expression. It would have been better if James had not come walking by at that particular moment. He looked up, made a horrified expression and ran away. The Slytherin girl laughed and walked away singing love songs about Lilly and James. Phoenix sat down next to Lilly and said "Are you ok?" "I never realized that," and blushed a deeper scarlet than anyone would think possible. She and James avoided each other the rest of the day, not wanting to recount the embarrassing moment. "At least he will stop teasing you," said Phoenix hopefully at lunch the next day. Lilly was still being quiet and wouldn't say anything about the girl or James. Every Slytherin she passed in the hallways jeered at her, and he thought it might be the same for James. "Yeah and he might start flying spontaneously." Said Lilly doubtfully. "But look! He's been completely avoiding you since yesterday! Isn't that a good thing?" Said Phoenix, exasperated. "Yes. Now we have to get the slytherins to stop," she said miserably. "Look, if you won't talk to him about it, I will." Phoenix was getting frustrated. Lilly paled and nearly screamed "Don't!" But Phoenix was already moving. She walked purposefully to the Gryffindor table, but James wasn't there. She asked his friends where he was, and they told her he went down to see professer slughorn in the dungeons. Lilly was already racing after her in a flurry of dark brown hair, but jet black was faster. Phoenix ran down to the dungeons, Lilly following with a panic stricken face. Phoenix found James in the door way of slughorn's office, and walked up next to him but froze as she took in what James was already fixed upon. Lilly soon caught up and almost wondering if there was a Basilisk, looked inside and screamed.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER. Thanks for reading!**

**-Piper**


	4. Chapter 4: Whispers in the Corridor

There was Professer Slughorn sprawled on the dungeon floor, with four huge claw marks on his face and a pool of blood on the floor next to him. Lilly, shaking, tried to wake him up, but he was still unconcious. "WELL, HELP ME!" Lilly yelled at Phoenix and James. They started moving right away. They all picked him up with difficulty and moved out of the office and up the stairs. "Someone get Madam Pomfrey and Professer McGonagall!" Said Phoenix. Students around them started running, and soon Madam Pomfrey was there. "Oh my!" She said, and ran to get a stretcher. McGonagall came quickly and sternly asked Lilly Phoenix and James what happened. "We don't know! We just found him like this!" Lilly gasped. "Calm down. We must get him to the hospital wing." Said McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey came with the stretcher and used magic to raise him onto it. It was soon zooming down the corridor in midair, Lilly, Phoenix, Madam Pomfrey and James behind it. When they got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey got Slughorn into one of the beds grabbed a wet towel and began cleaning his face. Then she shooed the children out and closed the curtains. "What could do that to him?" Whispered Phoenix. "I don't know. And it might still be in the castle!" Said Lilly. McGonagall came in and began interrogating the children. "Did you see any sign of a beast that could have done this?" "Well, now that I think about it, his office was wrecked," said James quietly. Phoenix and Lilly nodded. "But there wasn't anything else," said Phoenix. "Alright, tell me what happened." Said McGonagall. Lilly looked nervous. "Well, you heard about the.. Er... Thing that happened yesterday?" Phoenix said."Yes, I am aware of it." McGonagall answered. "Well, Lilly wouldn't talk to James about it, so I went over to do it myself. James' friends told me he went to see Professer Slughorn, so of course I walked down to the dungeon and saw him standing in the doorway. He wasn't moving, so I went to see what was the matter. Then Lilly came behind and we found him like this." Said Phoenix slowly fading into silence. Lilly blushed again. So did James. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey came around from the curtain. "He wants to see you three." She said. They walked nervously around the curtain, and there was slughorn, sitting upright with his hands folded in his lap and three barely noticeable scars on his face. He smiled at them, to their relief. "I want to thank you three for saving me." "Well, we didn't really save-" "I could have died if you didn't discover me in time! Madam Pomfrey said it herself!" The trio looked dumbstruck with their mouths open like pipes. "Yes, now I wanted to invite you three. I have dinner parties from time to time, you see, with a few select students, and I would like you to come. The next one is in three days, and if I can convince Madam Pomfrey that I am feeling fine, then I will hopefully see you there!" He was beaming at them. They exchanged looks, knowing what this meant. "On one condition. Your the head of Slytherin house right?" Said Lilly. Slughorn nodded. "Well, if you could get them to stop teasing me and.. Ahem.. Well, James, we will come." "I will do my very best." He said with a smile. James and Lilly looked relieved to have no more sneering Slytherins on their tail. "Thank you so very much professer." Said Lilly. They walked out back behind the curtains. Lilly stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" Said Phoenix, slightly alarmed. "Shhh!" Lilly shushed her. "They're whispering." And put her ear to the door. ".. Might... A manticore.. But.. Extremely rare!... The children.. Done anything... No that's impossible... They're just.. And.. Explained everything!.." The voices faded from the hall. "What did they say?" Said James. "Something a about a manticore, and us. I couldn't catch all of it." Said Lilly. "Well, lets go to the library. I'm not even sure what a manticore is!" Said Phoenix. They walked down to the library, discussing what Lilly heard. "Ok, this one is about magical creatures." Said Phoenix once they had found a book. "Manticores are creatures with the body of a lion, the face of a man, and a tail like a scorpion." Lilly read off the page. "Wait, I think harry said something one time of when Hagrid bred manticores with fire crabs, making Blast-Ended Skrewts. They were absolutely terrible apparently." Said Lilly. "Yeah, he told us all about them." James said as he shuddered. "They sounded awful." "Well, I haven't really heard of any of those creatures. I'm muggle-born, you see." Said Phoenix. "But my older sister is a witch too, so my parents knew about the wizarding world." She explained. "Oh I had no idea. Not that it matters." Lilly said. "Hermione is muggle-born too. She is the smartest witch I have ever met." Phoenix smiled. James cleared his throat. "Oh, right. We have more classes." Said Lilly.

* * *

**Thanks for all the views! Sorry I updated late, I forgot to until now.**

**-Piper**


	5. Chapter 5: Mini Chapter

**So sorry I didn't update this Tuesday, and that this chapter is so incredibly short, I've had a hectic week. Thanks for reading! **

**-Piper**

* * *

** (Sorry its stuck on bold) The rest of the day was a blur. They didn't take much notice of the classes, or, in fact, anyone else. They talked about manticores and learned about them in the library books. "The scratches on Slughorn's face looked exactly like these pictures! And I think it was looking for something." Said Phoenix on the day of the party. "It also says that manticores are extremely rare." Said Lilly. "Why would it just pop out of nowhere?" "Maybe someone was controlling it." James suggested. "That's more likely. But they're sentient. They can talk and everything!" Said Lilly. "I don't know. Maybe it was co-erced." Said Phoenix. They had stopped just outside the door, and went in. A big round table was inside Slughorn's office, with students around it and several empty chairs. They walked to the table and sat down. The three first years sat in silence as the seats filled up and their stomachs began to rumble. Professor Slughorn came in with plates and food floating around him.**


End file.
